Conventional showerheads utilized in semiconductor process chambers (e.g., deposition chambers, etch chambers, or the like) typically include a gas distribution plate permanently bonded to a base. The gas distribution plate is periodically replaced due to degradation caused by exposure to plasma during plasma processes. However, the inventors have observed that since the gas distribution plate is permanently bonded to the base, the entire showerhead assembly is replaced in order to replace the gas distribution plate, thus making the replacement process costly. In addition, arcing has been observed in applications in which a high source power process is performed using gas distribution plates with low electrical resistivity (e.g., 0.005-0.015 ohm-cm).
Therefore, the inventors have provided embodiments of an improved showerhead with detachable gas distribution plate.